


Captivity

by WizardPartyForever



Category: Death Note
Genre: Confinement, Death Note Kink Meme, Here we go, I think i just made that up, I was cringing the whole time while writing this, Kidnapping, Kira wins, Kira!Light - Freeform, M/M, Non-Consensual BDSM, Spanking, actually not noncon who would have guessed for a prisoner fic, boy am i feeling chatty today, boy howdy, corporal punishments, is that a thing?, kinda cringey tbh, oh boy, prisoner!L
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:26:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardPartyForever/pseuds/WizardPartyForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira has won, and has taken his greatest enemy as a prisoner rather than killing him. L has acted out of turn, yet again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captivity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Death Note Kink Meme. The prompt: Spanking, Light kidnaps L

“What did you just say to me?” Light asked slowly, just as he was leaving L’s room.

L froze, knowing he had gone too far. He should have known not to talk back to Light - he was already in a sour mood today, and always seemed to get more riled up around L. But L just couldn’t help it; it was as though there was an animal instinct within him that demanded he instigate fights with Light at every opportunity, whether the odds were in his favor or not.

Despite the danger, he still couldn’t back down. “I said - I said Kira is a coward.”

Light’s eyes narrowed and took on a menacing glint.

“You know, I could have killed you.”

“I wish you had.”

“I could still kill you,” Light growled, stalking towards the side of the room where L sat, crouched in the corner. “Lawliet.”

L pulled his legs up to his chest and looked up at Light reproachfully, not saying anything.

“How childish,” Light said, and within a few steps he was able to grasp L by the hair and pull him up. L went limp and let himself be dragged over to a chair and draped across Light’s lap, knowing it would only be worse if he struggled. Every part of him screamed to lash out and try to escape, but he was just too weak and exhausted to fight back.

Upon learning how much easier to handle L became once deprived of sugar, Light had put L on a strict sugar free diet, leaving L hungry and tired and, most importantly, no physical match for Light.

“After all I’ve done for you, you still have the audacity to talk back to me?”

L didn’t reply, even when Light delivered a warning slap to his backside, muffled by the material of his pants.

“And you say I’m a coward. Now you won’t even talk to your God?”

L had half a mind to reply that he was an atheist, but bit his lip. It was better to just get this over with.

Light sighed and yanked down L’s loose fitting jeans, exposing his ass to the cold air. “It’s no fun when you’re like this,” Light lamented, giving no warning before he brought a hand down on L’s ass.

L yelped, but the words registered, and he couldn’t hold himself back from saying, “Perhaps I would be more fun if I were provided food that I could function on.”

The next slap was harder. “I don’t think so,” Light said, and though L couldn’t see his face he knew there was a smirk there. He didn’t speak for a moment, taking the time to spank L thoroughly before pausing. Now was when it really stung, the feeling of Light’s hand on his skin burning even when it wasn’t there. Just as L thought Light was going to say something, he delivered three more slaps, harder than any of the ones before.

L gasped, despite himself, which seemed to be the cue Light was looking for to purr, “You deserve this, you know.”

L opened his mouth to reply, and Light brought down a hand on his upper thigh, forcing L to cry out.

“How - how so?” He stammered when it became obvious Light was waiting for him to continue.

“Well-”  _ slap  _ “-don’t you think I should get to repay you for exactly what you did to me?”

“That was - different!” L choked out.

“How so?”

Light seemed to enjoy making L talk more, for it meant there was a greater likelihood of L vocalizing his pain mid sentence when Light took advantage of every ideal moment of weakness. L tried to answer, but was cut off by a particularly hard smack that made his whole body tense up before he made himself relax. “Because those were under… controlled circumstances, and there was a safeword, and,” L gasped for breath, as Light was hitting him harder and harder with each round of slaps that went by.

“You agreed to it!” He practically sobbed. He buried his face into Light’s thigh and allowed his hands to clench at Light’s pant leg. Light struck him once more, the hardest yet, and then stopped.

He didn’t let L down from his lap, and L knew that he shouldn’t try to leave before Light officialy said he was done, but he couldn’t help but to feel hopeful that his submissiveness had softened Light’s heart and coaxed him to let L off easy. The cool air stung his abused skin. This part of the punishment was just as bad as the actual spanking.

“How many strikes was that?” Light asked coldly.

“Twenty,” L breathed.

“I don’t think so,” Light said with an edge to his voice. “I think you’re overestimating so that I’ll let you be done soon. That’s very naughty.”

L’s heart sank.

“I guess we’ll just have to do it all over again to make sure I haven’t given you less than you deserve.”

L let himself go even limper.

By the time Light finished with him (at this aspect of the punishment, at least) L was trembling, with tears running down his face and his backside and thighs likely bruised and welted. He was exhausted and pained, and his butt hurt.

He was also terribly hard.

Despite his wet face and aching body, the knowledge of what would come after this was enough to send the blood rushing through his body to his cock, each slap one step closer to the event that was beginning to be the highlight of L’s days in captivity.

“How many was that?”

“Twenty,” L croaked again, praying that this would be enough.

“Alright. But what’s this?” Light asked suddenly when he readjusted L on his lap and felt L’s erection poking his thigh, though he surely already knew it was there. “That’s not good. Could it be that you’ve forgotten that this is supposed to be a punishment?”

“That’s not because of - this.”

“Then what is it from?”

L kept his mouth firmly shut in both an act of stubbornness and because his rear, exposed and untended to, was burning in a different type of pain from what Light had administered. With every moment that passed that he had nothing to distract him, he became more aware of the pain.

When it became apparent that L wasn’t going to to talk, Light loudly sighed. “I really wanted to be done here, L. Must you be so difficult?” Without any warning or waiting for a response, he smacked L again, this time further down to a place that hadn’t been abused quite so thoroughly. L cried out in renewed pain.

“I’m sorry L, but you really must learn that this is a punishment, not a treat. You don’t like this, do you?”

“N - ah! No!” L cried.

Light nudged his legs open a bit and slapped the inside of L’s thigh. L tightened his grip on Light’s pant leg. The beating continued, and though it wasn’t as rough as the initial spanking had been, it was in a new, untouched place, and every strike burned like it was the first.

There were two distinct dark marks on Light’s pant leg where L buried his face to hide his tears - it hurt, and it was humiliating. Finally Light landed one last hard blow - right in the juncture of L’s legs, against his testicals, and L cried out in both pleasure and pain.

L panted and whimpered in the aftermath, but knew it was over. The gentle weight of Light’s hand settled on his rear, perhaps meant to be comforting, but quite painful. L was too worn out to tell Light to take it off though, and didn’t want to risk Light’s fury if he was disrespectful. Light’s finger scratched patterns on the throbbing skin in the mocking illusion of a caring gesture, drawing light grunts and sighs out of L.

“I’m disappointed in you, L. You’re still hard, after all that?”

L refrained from remarking at how obvious it was that Light’s erection was poking his stomach as well.

“Well, because I adore you so very much, I’ll indulge you… suck,” he commanded, bringing his fingers up to L’s lips. L took them in despite his exhaustion, for he was indeed achingly hard and wanted release just as much as he wanted to be left alone. Light wasn't satisfied for L to suck on his fingers to his comfort; he shoved them back as far as they would go, choking L and forcing him to hold back his gag reflex. Still, he tried to slick them up as best he could.

“Very good, L,” Light purred, and pulled the fingers out of his mouth when he deemed them appropriately slicked up. A trail of saliva stretched between him and Light's fingers, before it broke and fell onto L's chin. He brought his hand back to toy with L's hole, drawing a high whine from him.

“My hand is sore from your punishment. I should be caring for it, but instead I'm pleasuring you. I think you owe me a thank you.”

 “Th - thank you, Light.” As soon as he began to say it, Light shoved one finger inside of him, making him stutter and yelp. He wasn't gentle, and wiggled in a second as soon as there was room, but L had grown accustomed to it and even grown to crave the rough treatment. He moaned pathetically.

Light fingered him with brutality, twisting and thrusting his fingers into L not with the goal of pleasuring him, but to make him scream. Which he did. L screamed when Light’s fingernails scraped against his inside walls, when he added a third finger, when Light jabbed his fingers against his prostate so hard it was almost too intense to be considered pleasurable.

Though L knew that this ought to be unpleasant and humiliating, his erection didn’t die. Each unnecessarily rough move from Light brought him closer to release, despite (or maybe because of?) the pain.

“Is this good for you, L?” Light growled.

“Yes!” L sobbed.

The actions suddenly stopped and Light drew his fingers out of him. He was afraid that perhaps he had not been meant to say that, that Light would stop because of it, but he was reassured when Light hoisted him up in his arms and dumped him on the bed that things would not be coming to a halt.

“Well then, it’s about to get better.”

L let himself be turned onto his stomach and pulled up on all fours, let his thighs be yanked apart and let Light slip his fingers inside of him once more, freshly and more adequately lubed up. Light scissored and curled his fingers, taking just long enough to stretch him out before pulling out and there was little break before Light’s cock was pressing insistently against him.

Light pushed in, earning a cringe from L. Light always felt too big, not right, uncomfortable. Yet the sensation was at the same time wonderful and exactly what he craved. Light was so big inside of him and when Light was finally as far as he could go, L felt so wonderfully full he couldn't imagine ever being not like this, except for when Light pulled out and left him wanting again.

It didn't last long though, as Light plunged back in a moment, picking up a fierce pace that gave L no time to adjust to the intrusion. The force of each thrust was enough to rock L back in forth on his unstable position. Upon noticing this, Light laughed, “Don't fall, L.”

It wasn't long, however, before he did just that. The blinding sensation of Light, brutal and unyielding inside of him, combined with his exhaustion and the demanding nature of their activities was getting to him. His arms collapsed beneath him at a particularly powerful thrust from Light that had him moaning and bearing the brunt of his weight on his chest.

No sooner had his chest hit the bed that he felt a sharp sting on one buttcheek.

“Ah!”

“I told you not to fall, L,” Light said, and punctuated his sentence with a well armed thrust at his prostate.

“O - oh…”

“Are you close?” Light whispered

“Yes.”

Another slap, on the opposite side. It surprised L into clenching down on Light in a way that was painful to the both of them. This earned him another, and through gritted teeth Light said, “Do that again and you won't be able to sit for a week,” though L was fairly sure Light had already achieved that. This had to be his most violent beating yet.

L nodded.

Light gripped his hips and began fucking him with even more force than before. Frenzied with lust, L tried to push back in time with the thrusts, but stopped when a light hit to his bottom warned him that that was not what Light wanted. He let himself be taken, and brought a hand down to his own length to help himself along.

Slap!

“Don't come before me,” Light hissed.

L let his hand drop.

Light's thrusts were becoming erratic, pushing and pulling him back and forth and earning him a vicious rug burn on his chest from the scratchy bedspread. Even without his hand to get him off he felt a tight curling sensation in his abdomen that signalled his imminent release, though, and be simply couldn't hold back.

“Light, I'm almost - I'm going to-”

“Don't,” Light warned, even as he took a painfully firm hold of L's length and began pumping, bringing him close at an alarming rate.

The curling sensation intensified and he cried out “No!” As it reached its peak and he spilled over Light’s hand and the blanket beneath him. He moaned in ecstasy and, disturbingly, shame, for Light had told him not to come, hadn't he? Light pumped him to completion, squeezing out every last drop of come until L was panting in exhilaration and Light wiped his hand off on L's white shirt.

L was able to better prepare himself for it when Light administered his punishment this time, and refrained from clenching down on Light. But without the haze of arousal to distract him, the pain was the only thing on his mind, and he shouted each time Light struck him. He buried his face in the pillow to hide the tears he was unable to hold back until Light came inside of him and rolled the pair over so he wouldn't collapse on L.

“Have you learned your lesson?” Light whispered in the aftermath.

“Yes,” said L in something of a whine.

“Good. And no talking back, or next time will be worse. Okay?”

L gave a jerky nod. On his side as he was, part of his ass rubbed against the bed which was enough to bring tears to his eyes once more. Light paid no mind to his pain and pulled the two of them under the covers, worsening the problem with the bed on one side of him, the irritating blanket on the other, and Light pressed up behind him. He whimpered.

“Hush,” was all Light said and pulled L back against him.

He deserved this, after all.


End file.
